


Среди волн морских (приближался шторм)

by faith_fatal



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Returning to Kattegat, post-season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лагерта поднялась с места, подобрав свой меч, и подошла к нему. Она уселась рядом и осмотрелась в поисках тряпки, чтобы очистить клинок от грязи. Когда руки заняты, проще сохранять спокойствие. Лагерта наклонилась и стала внимательно изучать лезвие, лежавшее на коленях.<br/>— Я слышал тебя.<br/>Она знала, что Рагнар не оставит ее в покое после сказанного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Среди волн морских (приближался шторм)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among the waves (near a storm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323448) by [leadingrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadingrebel/pseuds/leadingrebel). 



Лагерта слушала плеск волн, разрезаемых килем их корабля.  
  
Дорога домой, в Каттегат, была непривычно долгой и сводила с ума. Лагерта огляделась вокруг — все спали, была ее очередь нести ночную вахту. Затем подняла глаза к небу — темному, зловещему, сплошь затянутому мрачными рваными облаками: лишь одна звезда смогла пробиться сквозь плотную занавесь.  
  
Она знала, что где-то вдалеке шторм уже бушевал в полную силу. Оставалась только надежда успеть добраться до берега раньше, чем буря догонит их.  
  
Боги! Должно быть, так Один гневался на Рагнара.  
  
Но гнев этот вполне заслуженный, проклятие послано Рагнару, и из-за него теперь погибнут все. Ей было тяжко находиться с ним на одном судне, слишком мало было пространства, чтобы избегать встречи. Но Лагерта не желала с ним говорить даже если придется сидеть рядом (места было мало, но ее радовало, что тот не мог лишний раз подойти сам).  
  
— Лагерта, — она услышала шепот столь же слабый, как и тусклый свет звезды на небе. Ярость внутри вновь разошлась огнем по венам. Она так хотела схватить свой щит и со всей силы ударить Рагнара. Так было бы легче.  
  
Но вместо этого просто молчала.  
  
— Лагерта, — повторил он, голос его дрожал. — Поговори со мной. Прошу.  
  
Так не похоже на Рагнара, в голосе не было настойчивости, его просьба была скорее мольбой. Лагерта прикусила язык и повернулась в его сторону.  
  
Глаза их встретились, в этот же момент где-то вдали раздался гром.  
  
— Подойди, — на этот раз он просил взглядом.  
  
Лагерта поднялась с места, подобрав свой меч, и подошла к нему. Она уселась рядом и осмотрелась в поисках тряпки для того, чтобы очистить клинок от грязи.  
  
Когда руки заняты, проще сохранять спокойствие. Лагерта наклонилась и стала внимательно изучать лезвие, лежавшее на коленях.  
  
— Я слышал тебя.  
  
Она знала, что Рагнар не оставит ее в покое после сказанного.  
  
Лагерта крепче сжала лезвие, оцарапав кожу, и попыталась сменить тему.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал мне?  
  
В тишине она расслышала тяжелый вздох.  
  
— У меня нет ответа на твой вопрос.  
  
Лагерта усмехнулась.  
  
— Ты лжец, Рагнар.  
  
— Да, — ответил тот, признав поражение, — но есть то, о чем я никогда не лгал.  
  
Лагерта не верила ему.  
  
— А ты врала тогда? — спросил он, — у моего мертвого тела, в присутствии богов. Ты правда все еще дорожишь тем, чем мы когда-то были?  
  
Лагерта сглотнула и сосредоточила взгляд на оружии, взяв в руки ткань и вытирая кровь с лезвия.  
  
Рагнар еще какое-то время смотрел на нее, потом вздохнул и лег на спину, устремив взгляд к небу.  
  
— Ты не изменилась, — прошептал он, — я помню, как в первый раз оставил тебя надолго. Тогда мы жили вместе всего три месяца. А когда я вернулся... скорее на щите, чем со щитом...  
  
Он поморщился, но приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на Лагерту.  
  
— Помню, как ты подбежала ко мне, как кричала, пока другие воины несли меня в наш дом. Помню, что ты была рядом всю ночь, а твои руки были измазаны в моей крови.  
  
Лагерта сжала зубы и зажмурилась, стараясь сдержаться, не поддаться воспоминаниям.  
  
— Помню, ты говорила со мной, когда думала, что я без сознания. О том, что не могла сказать мне в глаза.  
  
_Ты не можешь меня оставить, Рагнар._  
Прошу, не уходи.  
Я люблю тебя.  
  
Лагерта снова неосторожно сжала ладонями лезвие, боль обожгла места порезов.  
  
— Но ведь нам никогда не нужны были слова, правда? — пробормотал он, — всегда важнее поступки. Слова бессмысленны, зачем искать в них сокрытое?  
  
«О да, так и было, так и было», — думала Лагерта.  
  
И все же дотянулась ладонью до его лица, почувствовав жар. Он двинулся навстречу, но она тут же отдернула руку.  
  
Он был в бреду, не иначе.  
  
— Спи, Рагнар, — прошептала она, кусая нижнюю губу. — О тебе позаботятся.  
  
Позже, когда облака чуть развеялись, Рагнар разглядел одинокую звезду на темном небосводе. Новый дозорный выстукивал пальцами по деревянному борту корабля. Лагерта спала неподалеку.  
  
Он была так близко, Рагнар мог дотянуться до ее руки. Что и сделал.  
  
Он не касался ее кожи так давно, что уже не был уверен, что помнил свои прошлые ощущения. Но когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, казалось, что они все это время ждали друг друга.  
  
— Боги знают, как я люблю тебя и нашу семью. Это единственное, в чем я никогда не сомневался. Единственное, что держит меня в Мидгарде. Вы нужны мне, — шепот могла расслышать только Лагерта, но слушала ли она его — Рагнар не знал наверняка. Поэтому и сказал следующее:  
  
— Ты нужна мне, Лагерта. Всегда была нужна.


End file.
